The Big Bang Theory
(Es una zorra maldita i me la come) Es transmitida por la cadena de televisión CBS en Estados Unidos donde fue estrenada el 24 de septiembre de 2007, por Warner thumb|214pxChannel en Hispanoamérica (estrenada el 8 de noviembre de 2007) y en España por Antena.Neox (estrenada el 12 de julio de 2008) y posteriormente por Antena 3; además, en la televisora costarricense Teletica el 21 de agosto de 2009.3 En México fue estrenada el 11 de enero de 2010 a través del Canal 5 de Televisa en el horario de las 9 de la noche.4 La primera temporada de la serie iba a constar de 22 episodios, pero debido a la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood se vio reducida a 17. La CBS empezó a emitir la segunda temporada en Estados Unidos a partir del 22 de septiembre de 2008. La tercera temporada comenzó el 21 de septiembre de 2009The Big Bang Theory (Big Bang o The Big Bang Theory en España1 2 o La teoría del Big Bang en Hispanoamérica) es una serie cómica producida y dirigida por Chuck Lorre de Two and a Half Men y Bill Prady de Gilmore Girls por estudios Chuck Lorre Productions y Warner Bros Television. argumento La serie comienza con la llegada de la hermosa Penny, al apartamento vecino al que comparten Leonard y Sheldon, dos físicos, experimental y teórico, respectivamente, que trabajan en el Instituto Tecnológico de California (Caltech). Leonard se enamora desde el primer momento de Penny. Ambos son brillantes en su trabajo, pero tanto ellos como sus amigos Howard y Raj son representados como unos completos geeks, muy alejados de las inquietudes y problemas de la gente común. Howard Wolowitz, un ingeniero pseudo-galán de origen judío, paradigma de una película psicodélica de los sesenta y Rajesh Koothrappali, astrofísico de nacionalidad india. En el curso de serie se muestra la dificultad de los protagonistas masculinos para relacionarse con personas fuera de su entorno principalmente de género femenino, dando lugar a situaciones cómicas. La serie contiene una gran cantidad de gags y referencias a principios y teorías físicas auténticas, aunque son simplificados al máximo para poder ser entendidos rápidamente por la audiencia que no posea estudios en física, matemáticas o ingeniería. También aparecen referencias cómicas a series de culto (Star Trek, Star Wars, X-Men o Battlestar Galactica), videojuegos (Halo, Guitar Hero, World of Warcraft y Super Mario 64), comics de la DC (Batman, Superman, Flash o Linterna Verde) e incluso comics de la Marvel (Hulk o Wolverine). Asimismo se hace referencia a redes sociales como Facebook, MySpace o Twitter. personajes principales Johnny Galecki es Leonard Simeon Leakey Hofstadter, físico experimental. Obtiene su doctorado a los 24 años de edad. Si bien es mucho más sociable que Sheldon, al igual que Rajesh y Howard, nunca ha tenido éxito con las mujeres, pese a que de los cuatro es el único que ha tenido novias estables a lo largo de los capítulos de la serie, entre ellas la némesis de Sheldon: Leslie Winkle. Sus amigos le fastidian diciéndole que morirá solo como ellos, pero él no se rinde y siempre trató de conquistar a su vecina Penny, de la cual recibía ambiguas respuestas hasta que finalmente inician una relación en la tercera temporada para sorpresa de sus amigos. Su mejor amigo es Sheldon, ya que aceptó vivir junto a él, le apasionan los cómics y los videojuegos. Además es intolerante a la lactosa y padece miopía. Jim Parsons es Sheldon Lee Cooper, físico teórico. Fue un niño superdotado proveniente del este de Texas. Pasó del quinto año de primaria a la universidad, tiene dos doctorados y un máster. Es brillante y extremadamente soberbio, es consciente de que su inteligencia es superior a la de la mayoría de la gente y a la de sus propios amigos, a quienes se lo hace ver con frecuencia. Siempre menciona que tiene un cociente intelectual de 187, no teniendo reparos en mencionarlo como un argumento a su favor en las frecuentes discusiones; además, cuando se niega a ir a dar una conferencia dice: "No necesito la aprobación de mentes inferiores". Tiene varios defectos de personalidad, como ineptitud social, absoluta falta de empatía, y es incapaz de detectar el sarcasmo, por todo esto se cree que sufre el síndrome de Asperger, (aunque los guionistas niegan que el personaje sufra dicho síndrome; argumentan "simplemente es así") además de tener trastorno obsesivo compulsivo de la personalidad (TOC de la personalidad), tendencia a la vanidad, hipocondría, etc. También es completamente incapaz de mentir y de guardar secretos. Su visión lógica de todas las situaciones que suceden a su alrededor le obliga a sacar conclusiones estrictamente científicas y por eso no está de acuerdo con las mentiras. Demuestra un genuino desinterés por el sexo. Suele ir vestido con un suéter y encima una camiseta con logotipos de superhéroes. Fan empedernido de Star Trek, en especial de Spock, haciendo creer a sus amigos que su aguda audición se debe a su oído vulcaniano. Tiene dos "super-enemigos": Leslie Winkle y Barry Kripke; también se puede incluir dentro de su lista de enemigos a Wil Wheaton, con quien tiene una cuenta pendiente. Le gusta editar información de Wikipedia. Le encanta decir la palabra "Bazzinga" cuando alguien cae en una de sus bromas. Kaley Cuoco es penny, camarera y aspirante a actriz. Es la única amiga del sexo opuesto del grupo y la única que tiene un cociente intelectual normal. Es camarera en el famoso local "La fábrica de tartitas de queso" ("The Cheesecake Factory") y fue el amor platónico de Leonard durante las primeras temporadas, hasta que en la actualidad han comenzado una sorpresiva relación amorosa. No es muy inteligente pero sabe sacarse de apuros cuando es necesario. De cierta forma, Penny es quien intenta hacer la vida de sus amigos un poco más "normal", ya que se da cuenta de que 3 de ellos están ansiosos por conocer personas y establecer relaciones sociales, (claro, a excepción de Sheldon). Penny les invita a fiestas, organizó una fiesta para Leonard, por lo general trata de que sus nuevos amigos conozcan más la vida de las personas normales, ya que ellos suelen ser exagerados y analizan demasiado sus decisiones. Sus relaciones sentimentales siempre han sido malas, ya que como ella las describe: "O sólo salgo con idiotas insensibles, o eran geniales y yo los convierto en idiotas insensibles". En un primer momento, intentó salir con Leonard pero ella misma se sentía menospreciada por éste y su mayor inteligencia, sin embargo en la tercera temporada comienza una relación con él. Simon Helberg es Howard Wolowitz, ingeniero aeroespacial, ha trabajado en un proyecto secreto de la NASA de eliminación de residuos, o como sus compañeros lo llaman "un váter espacial". Es judío y es una versión moderna de los Beatles: siempre viste ropa ajustada y psicodélica, además es alérgico a los cacahuetes. Su mejor amigo es Raj y aún vive con su madre, aunque él siempre dice "mi madre vive conmigo". Cree que todas las mujeres se sienten atraídas por él, pero la realidad no puede ser más distinta. Es un poco pervertido. Además de lo anterior, es el único de los cuatro amigos que no tiene un doctorado (sólo tiene un máster), lo cual desata las burlas de Sheldon. Siempre que puede intenta inútilmente ligar con Penny mediante piropos o insinuaciones subidas de tono, o con cualquier linda mujer, lo cual hace que ellas sientan bastante repulsión por él. No obstante, a veces se han llevado bien o servido de ayuda mutuamente, por ejemplo, cuando Penny le pidió a Howard que mantuviese a Leonard alejado de su piso para prepararle una fiesta o cuando llevaron juntos a Sheldon al departamento de tráfico. Mantuvo con Leslie Winkle} una relación basada en el sexo, pero ella le abandonó. Actualmente, está saliendo con una compañera de Penny llamada Bernadette, con quien parece que lo único que tienen en común es el odio hacia sus respectivas madres. Kunal Nayyar es Rajesh Ramayan Koothrappali, astrofísico. rajesh kootrapali:Este personaje representa el estereotipo de un hindú que reside en Estados Unidos. Su familia es muy rica y es quien menos problemas del grupo tendría si no fuera porque padece un raro trastorno (mutismo selectivo) que le impide hablar con las mujeres; sólo se comunica con ellas si está ebrio (o cree estarlo) o ha tomado una droga experimental, utilizada en estudios clínicos y que le ocasiona graves efectos secundarios. Odia la comida india y se siente un poco discriminado por los demás, tanto por su origen indio como por su incapacidad de hablar con las mujeres. Su mejor amigo es Howard, pese a que éste suele abandonarle para seguir a cualquier chica linda secundarios Sara Gilbert es Leslie Winkle, física. Compañera de trabajo de Sheldon y Leonard. Satisface sus necesidades de índole sexual al principio con Leonard y posteriormente con Wolowitz. Odia a Sheldon por su arrogancia (en palabras del propio Sheldon, es su archienemiga), compitiendo todo el tiempo por demostrar quién es más inteligente. En varias ocasiones ha solucionado ecuaciones que Sheldon era incapaz de resolver. ---- Christine Baranski es la Dra. Beverly Hofstadter, la madre de Leonard. Es una neuróloga y psiquiatra insensible y pedante. Mantiene una relación extremadamente distante con Leonard pero se lleva bien con Sheldon, ya que comparten características de personalidad similares. Analiza psicológicamente a todos constantemente. Tuvo su aparición en los episodios The Maternal Capacitance y The Maternal Congruence. ---- Mark Harelik es el doctor Eric Gablehauser. Es el jefe del departamento donde trabajan Leonard, Sheldon, Howard y Raj, entre otros. Lleva chaquetas de cuadros y suele menospreciar a Howard por tener sólo un máster. Coqueteó con la madre de Sheldon. En la fiesta de su presentación despidió a Sheldon por haberle insultado, a pesar de que luego le readmitió. John Ross Bowie es Barry Kripke, colega físico de la Universidad de Caltech en la que trabajan Sheldon, Leonard, Wolowitz y Raj. Es arrogante, competitivo y posee muy pocos modales. Sheldon, usando su "Algoritmo de la Amistad" trató de ser su amigo con el objeto de tener mejores accesos a los laboratorios de la Universidad, pero como Kripke no tenía mayor injerencia, fue automáticamente desechado como "amigo". Desde ese momento, ha pasado a ser el principal rival de Sheldon, aparte de Leslie Winkle. Ha desafiado a Sheldon a una pelea de robots, la cual finalmente ganó, y no pierde oportunidad para burlarse de él. Laurie Metcalf es Mary Cooper, la madre de Sheldon. Es una cristiana devota de Texas. Tiene dos hijos además de Sheldon, incluyendo la hermana melliza de éste, llamada Jessica Cooper. No es intelectual pero es muy perspicaz a su vez y es la única persona que ha sido capaz de controlar a Sheldon. ---- Kevin Sussman es Stuart(la teoria del big bang), encargado de la tienda de cómics a la que van una vez a la semana Sheldon, Leonard, Wolowitz y Raj. Es medio nerd, fanático de las tiras de cómics y muy buen dibujante. El hecho de dibujar tan bien le sirvió para invitar a salir por primera vez a Penny (ella había ido a la tienda de cómics y le regala su retrato a cambio de su número telefónico). Aconsejado por Leonard (quien se moría de celos y supuestamente quiso aconsejarlo mal), Stuart la lleva a cenar y actúa muy lentamente. Pero la táctica funciona ya que terminan en el auto a los besos. En el mejor momento Stuart dice "¡¡¡Ohhh... Penny...!!!", y ella le contesta "¡¡¡Oh...... Leonard....!!!. Hasta ahí llega toda la relación entre ambos. Pero al transcurrir los capítulos, se nota que Stuart sigue enamorado de Penny. Melissa Rauch es Bernadette, compañera de trabajo de Penny en The Cheesecake Factory, estudia microbiología y actualmente es la pareja de Howard Wolowitz. canción La banda Barenaked Ladies canta la canción introductoria de cada capítulo, llamada "History of Everything" la cual habla de la vida humana desde los inicios de los tiempos. En octubre de 2007 Barenaked Ladies hizo la versión completa (1 minuto 45 segundos) de la canción. episodios *episodios de la teoria del big bang La primera temporada comenzó el 24 de septiembre de 2007 con el episodio "Pilot" y debido a la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood vio reducida la cantidad de los capítulos de 22 a 17. La segunda temporada, que salió al aire en los EE.UU. el 22 de septiembre de 2008 con el episodio "The Bad Fish Paradigm", concluyó el 11 de mayo de 2009 con el episodio 23 titulado "The Monopolar Expedition". La tercera temporada comenzó a emitirse el 21 de septiembre de 2009 en la CBS, con el episodio titulado "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation". En España se estrenó en español el 12 de julio de 2008 en Antena.Neox. En Latinoamérica la tercera temporada se estrenó el 27 de octubre en WB Channel. En Costa Rica se estrenó totalmente en español el 21 de agosto de 20093 , donde se transmitió hasta el episodio 15 de la primera temporada. Posteriormente se continuó en México el 11 de enero de 2010 en el canal 5 de Televisa. primera temporada *primera temporada de the big bang theory La primera temporada de la serie se inició el 24 de septiembre de 2007 y debido a la huelga de guionistas de Hollywood se vio reducida la cantidad de sus capítulos de 22 a 17. Leonard y Sheldon son dos físicos que comparten trabajo y apartamento. La serie comienza con la mudanza de Penny, su nueva y atractiva vecina, de la que Leonard se enamora desde el primer momento. La dificultad de los físicos para relacionarse con personas fuera de su entorno da lugar a situaciones cómicas. Durante la temporada, Sheldon pierde su trabajo por insultar a su nuevo jefe, encuentra su ego herido por un niño prodigio, y se encuentra incapaz de soportar ser parte de una mentira que Leonard ha dicho, siempre atacando al mundo con una necesidad incesante de hacer valer su alto CI; Rajesh aprende que puede hablar con las mujeres sólo cuando está borracho, mientras que Penny y Leonard logran salir en una cita en el episodio final. segunda temporada Tercera temporada Referencias Enlaces externos * WEB oficial de The Big Bang Theory en CBS. bg:Списък с епизоди на Теория за Големия взрив ca:Llista d'episodis de The Big Bang Theory cs:Seznam epizod seriálu Teorie velkého třesku en:List of The Big Bang Theory episodes fr:Liste des épisodes de The Big Bang Theory hu:The Big Bang Theory epizódok it:Episodi di Big Bang Theory (terza stagione) nl:Lijst van afleveringen van The Big Bang Theory pl:Lista odcinków serialu Teoria wielkiego podrywu pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de The Big Bang Theory sv:Lista över avsnitt av The Big Bang Theory premios thumb|left|la teoria del big bang es un icono nerdaudiencia en estados unidos de america * 1ª temporada: 8,47 millones de espectadores (8,35% de share). * 2ª temporada: 10,15 millones de espectadores (9,61% de share). * 3ª temporada: 13,10 millones de espectadores (12,0% de share). El récord de audiencia lo tiene el capítulo 15 de la 2ª temporada ("The Maternal Capacitance") que cosechó un total de 13,1 millones de espectadores con un share del 12%. En el segmento de 18 a 49 años (el más codiciado por los anunciantes) también batió récord, al alcanzar 4,6 millones. referencias * Página oficial de la CBS En EEUU. * Página oficial de Warner Brothers En Latinoamérica * Wiki de la serie (en inglés) Categoría:la teoria del big bang